


Orange Spice

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: A short drabble in which, after a long, frustrating day at work on the Finalizer, Caleb and Mitaka finally get some time alone.





	

“Just a couple more records, love,” Mitaka said, stroking Caleb’s hair with one hand and scrolling through the pages on his datapad with the other. “Then, since you’ve been so patient, we can do whatever _you_ like. I know you’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“Oh, are you a force-user now, too?” Mitaka grinned, skimming the records for data that was actually relevant.

“That way you bite your lip? It’s a dead giveaway. But…maybe I happen to enjoy how you look at me when you’re turned on. Even if it is a _little_ distracting when I’m supposed to be writing reports.”

Caleb laughed softly. “Well, we can all hope for a day when Kylo Ren doesn’t cause hundreds of credits worth of damage.” Mitaka’s fingers stiffened at the mention of that name.

“I suspect we’ll be waiting a very long time.”

“I don’t doubt it. Anyhow…” Words became whimpers as Mitaka’s fingers moved from Caleb’s hair to his neck, pressing lightly against the yellow-and-purple bruise just beneath his collar. He’d only checked  _one_ more record, not two, but Caleb didn’t need to know that. He put the datapad aside - he'd go over the other one later. What he wanted _now_ was to run his fingers through the ruffled red hair again - so  _soft_ \- and bury his face in it, leaning into the scent of citrus and desperation.

“You smell lovely,” he mumbled, a few hairs catching on his lips. _Bergamot, orange, neroli..._ some spices he couldn’t identify. “Is that for me?”

“Someone’s full of themselves,” Caleb smirked.

“That’s a ‘yes’, then. Well, I appreciate it,” he said, dragging his fingers over Caleb’s lower lip before catching it between his teeth. When his hand dipped below his waistband, lightly stroking him through his underwear, Caleb  _whined_  at the contact. “Though…you always smell lovely.” He unzipped his fly and let his fingers curl loosely around Caleb’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip and smearing the pre-come on his boxers. Mitaka’s lips trailed down his neck and over his collarbone as he contemplated the dull throb beneath his hand. 

“So, as you’ve been so extraordinarilypatient tonight,” he murmured into Caleb’s chest as he descended from the sofa. Kneeling comfortably on the floor, he removed the items of clothing he deemed unnecessary and gently pushed Caleb’s legs apart. “I think you deserve a treat.” The noise he made when his tongue brushed the tip of his cock sent shivers down Mitaka’s spine.

“You have such a pretty cock.” He paused, lightly tracing the outline of Caleb’s cock with his tongue as he admired it. A particularly well-timed flick earned him another moan. “And you taste so good I could do this all night…if you want me to. Or is there something else you had in mind?” Caleb’s eyelashes fluttered for a moment as he gripped Mitaka’s free hand. 

“ _Whatever_ I’d like?”

“Within reason.” He ran his fingers over the angry looking bruises on his thighs. “I _could_ even be gentle this time. You could just lie back and let me take care of you…” Caleb ran his tongue over the the bite on his lip, tasting blood, and shook his head.

“No.” He leaned forward until his lips were almost pressed to his boyfriend’s ear. “I want you to push me up against that wall, pull my hair and _fuck_ me.” Mitaka smiled.

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
